User blog:Xfactor1234/The Theory News Broadcast on Teddy, Bryce and Sherman Langbroek Destroying Build-a-Bear Workshop
Cast Eric the News Anchor: Carly the News Reporter: Shelby Langbroek (Kristin's daughter and Teddy, Bryce and Sherman's niece): Kristin Langbroek (Teddy, Bryce and Sherman's 20-year-old biological big sister): Alicia Langbroek (Teddy, Bryce and Sherman's mother): Haley Langbroek (Teddy, Bryce and Sherman's 12-year-old biological big sister): Serghei Langroek (Teddy, Bryce and Sherman's father): Leanne Langbroek (Teddy, Bryce and Sherman's 15-year-old biological big sister): Manu Langbroek (Teddy, Bryce and Sherman's 7-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Sydney, NSW, Australia): Teddy, Bryce and Sherman Langbroek (the trouble making identical triplets): Leighton Langbroek (Teddy, Bryce and Sherman's 4-year-old biological big sister): Miss Quincy (Teddy, Bryce and Sherman's Preschool Teacher): Bridie Langbroek (Teddy, Bryce and Sherman's 10-year-old adoptive big brother, who was adopted from Sydney, NSW, Australia): Helen Langbroek (Teddy, Bryce and Sherman's 13-year-old biological big sister): Police Officer: Jillian Knoxville (Serghei's youngest sister): Coraline Armstrong (Serghei's young sister): Build a Bear Workshop Employee: Build a Bear Workshop Manager: Transcript Eric the News Anchor: "There is a breaking news bulletin. It appears to be that the 3-year-old identical triplets from Columbia in South Carolina have completely destroyed the entire Build a Bear Workshop on their big sister's 4th birthday. The triplets, whose names are Teddy, Bryce and Sherman Langbroek, have ruined their big sister Leighton's 4th birthday by pulling off the heads and limbs of stuffed animals which she and her party guests made, they pulled the fire alarm and they activated the fire sprinklers, which caused the water from the sprinklers to soak the stuffed animals and flood the entire Build-a-Bear Workshop. Carly?" Carly the News Reporter: "Thank you Eric. Inside the building, there are lots of scattered toy animals, many of which are unstuffed. Because the triplets are only three, the store owner refused to press charges, but ordered the parents Serghei and Alicia to pay for the damages." Alicia: "Oh my god! They are the triplets from h***! From h***!" Manu: "They ruined everything!" is holding Shelby in her arms Kristin: "Those three little b******s spoiled Leighton's day! I knew I should've given birth to three little rabbits!" Shelby: at the camera Miss Quincy: "I am Miss Penelope Quincy, Teddy, Bryce and Sherman's preschool teacher. I am so angry for what they have done. And I am going to report this to the staff from Lollipop Lane Day Care Center about this incident. I used to work part time at Lollipop Lane Day Care Center before I became a teacher. Those little boys are from h***! They would drink all the milk and eat all the cookies at snack time without sharing and make all the other kids cry." Serghei: "Last year, they have been kicked out of several daycares." Leanne: "And who knows what kind of trouble they would cause?" Haley: "I don't know why they had to go and spoil the whole fun!" Leighton: "I hope those three are happy; they spoiled my birthday!" Bridie: "They are the worst brothers ever! I knew we should have had three pet gerbils instead!" Category:Blog posts